The Amnesiac Ectonurite
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: Ben and Rook have been trapped in the Null Void. When they argue and go their separate ways, Ben encounters the most unusual yet appealing alien
1. Chapter 1

**This is a birthday story for a new friend named Redbat132, introducing her OC that she and I created; Dana!**

 **PLEASE NOTE: This is a completely different Dana that I've used in previous stories! This a new character for this story! Enjoy and no flames please!**

* * *

Ben and Rook were in the Null Void, a dimensional prison for the galaxy's most dangerous prisoners.

Why they were here, well, that was thanks to Princess Attea, teen supreme ruler of the Incursean Empire and royally spoiled brat.

Thanks to some hired help from bounty hunting siblings Sixsix, Sevenseven, and Eighteight, Rook was kidnapped and as expected, Ben came to rescue him.

Which was exactly what Attea wanted. As soon as Ben arrived on the scene, she knocked Ben out cold and chucked him and Rook into the Null Void.

And to make matters worse, the ruthless princess slapped a cuff over Ben's Omnitrix and Rook's Proto-tool was confiscated.

"I can't believe this!" Ben complained as he bashed a rock against his cuff.

"You have said that for the nineteenth time!" An equally irritated Rook said. "If you would have just listened to Magister Tennyson, none of this would have happened!"

"I only did it to save you!" Ben shot back.

"You could have saved me if you would have just listened!" Rook shouted in anger. His patience with Ben was finally reached it's end. "That is the problem with you, Ben! You're too reckless! You don't listen to anyone but yourself!"

"Hey! I'm the one with the Omnitrix! Not you!"

"And why Azmuth let a fool like you have it, I have no idea!" Rook snapped. "Back when you found the Omnitrix, you didn't know how to be a hero! It was because of your grandfather and Gwendolyn that you learned to be a hero! Not because there was anything special about you!"

His words shot through Ben's heart. His jaw agape as his partner ranted on.

"When you first gained the Omnitrix that summer Ben, the only reason you're still alive is because you had people who knew how to use their brains! You're a hopeless excuse for a hero as well as a human being all by yourself! You're a perfect example why humans are one of the more pitiful species in the universe!"

Ben ran away. He took off and never looked back.

* * *

As he ran, Rook's words echoed through his mind, causing tears to form and sting his eyes.

Because Ben felt Rook's words were true. And the truth hurts.

'He's right. Everything he said was right!' Ben thought. 'If only I didn't find this stupid watch, none of this would be happening! I would have a normal life with normal people! And no aliens!'

The teen stopped at a cliff edge, he stared at the endless abyss below. Ben's sorrow melted into anger, he let all the rage burst out of him and screamed from the top of this lungs,

"I. HATE. ALIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEENS!"

As his cry of hatred echoed across the wasteland, a new sound reached his ears.

"Huh?! Who the-?!"

Ben turned and from behind a large rock, he saw a white tail moving. A cute little yawn came and an alien hovered into view.

Ben almost fell off the cliff seeing this alien.

It was an Ectonurite. An alien species that always spelled doom for Ben because of the evil Zs'skayr also known as Ghostfreak that lived in Ben's Omnitrix.

Ben knew one thing for sure; Ectonurites were nothing but trouble. Plus, they were really creepy.

But this Ectonurite seemed different. She had a white side bang, a white poncho that looked like folded bat wings wrapped around her, white claws and a white ghostly tail.

She wasn't...too scary looking. At least she had a friendly smile.

"Huh?!" The alien ghost blinked her eye at Ben. It was pupiless pink with black sclerae. "W-Who are you?" She gasped. "What are you doing over there?!" She took Ben's hand and pulled him away from the cliff edge. "Oh my gosh! You scared me half to death! You shouldn't stand near the edge of a cliff like that! You could have died!"

Ben stared at the Ectonurite. She didn't act evil or even scary.

"Who are you?" asked Ben.

"Me? Oh! It's Dana...I think." She smiled. "Who are you?"

"Ben. Ben Tennyson." He and Dana shook hands.

"I like your bracelet." Dana complimented.

Ben scowled. "It's not a bracelet. It's a restraint."

"Oh my gosh! Then we better get it off you!" With a swipe of her claws, the cuff was sliced off of Ben's wrist.

"Whoa! You cut that thing like it was made of butter!" Ben said, impressed.

"Thanks! Ooh! I like your watch!"

"It's not just a watch, it's the Omnitrix!"

Dana tilted her head. "Omni...tricks? What kind of watch is that?"

"You're kidding!" Ben cocked his head back. "You've never heard of the Omnitrix?!"

"Nope." Dana looked around. "So...what brings you out here?"

Ben frowned. "A fright mean girl. That's what brings me here." He sat on a rock and explained everything.

"Wow! That's tough." Dana sat beside Ben. "I'm sorry about what happened."

"Why are you sorry? It's not your fault my life was ruined six years ago." Ben sighed. "Sometimes I wish I can just turn into Clockwork, go back in time and stop myself from getting the Omnitrix."

"Well, why don't you?"

"I can't. I've seen enough time traveling movies to know that when you mess with the past, it makes the future worse than it is now. Besides, a certain professor I know would just lecture my ears off about changing the past. So basically, I'm trapped in a choiceless life."

Dana looked thoughtful. "Well...maybe I can be your friend?"

"Huh?" Ben looked at her in confusion. "What's that got to do with anything?!"

"I mean, maybe as a friend, I can make things easier for you. I don't know how, but I do want to help you. Cause that's what friends do."

"Are you kidding?" Ben snorted. "There's nothing you can do that'll make my life any easier. Besides, you won't be my friend for long after hanging out with me. When your friends share your burdens, soon you won't have any friends. Just ask Rook..."

"But having a friend makes things better!" Dana insisted.

Ben frowned at her. "Go haunt a house."

"Haunt a house? Me? You think I can?" She giggled. "I've been practicing!"

Now Ben just stared at Dana. "You're a few fries short of a kiddie meal, aren't you? And what do you mean you've been practicing?"

"Well, I'm all ghosty, aren't I? I gotta learn to be scary! Maybe I can scare your enemies away!" Dana started floating around Ben making ghostly noises. "Wooooooooooooo!"

Ben wasn't scared, but he was amused. He chuckled. "I've never met an Ectonurite like you before."

"Ectonurite? Is that what I am?"

"Huh?! You mean you don't know what you are?!" Ben's day just went from bad to worse to awful...to just plain crazy!

Dana shrugged. "Well, I don't know. A long time ago, at least I think it was long ago, I just woke up in this strange place. I don't remember anything else but that. I don't even remember by own name so I called myself Dana cause, well, I gotta have a name."

Dana looked at her clawed hands. "I just thought I died and became a ghost." She blinked. "Wait."

Slowly, Dana turned to Ben and gave him a thoughtful look. "Did you do something to make me haunt you?"

"Mind if I join in on this conversation?"

Ben and Dana turned around and saw Rook.

"Oh, its you." Ben sneered. "What do you want?"

"To...apologize." Rook said, sadly looking at the ground.

"Apologize for what? Having a hopeless excuse for a hero?!" Ben snapped.

Rook shook his head. "No, Ben. I'm sorry for what I said. I never should have said any of those words to you."

"Oh, no, no, Rook. You were being honest." Ben simply said. "You just had to say what you wanted to say." Ben sighed. "Besides, I don't blame you. I'm the one whose sorry, sorry for everything that made our lives hit rock bottom."

"Come on, guys! Don't be like that!" Dana said. "I know times were tough. But at least you can remember those times! I mean, I'm sure you've had bad times, but I'm sure you must have had some good ones too! You're lucky you get to look back and remember those good times. Because I can't..."

Ben and Rook looked at Dana with much sympathy. Dana had no memories to visit, no recollection of her past or who she is. She didn't even know what species she was!

The two heroes looked at each other. Perhaps their problem wasn't nearly as bad as Dana's.

"Dana," Ben put a hand on her shoulder. "I'm help you get your memories back."

"You will?!" Dana beamed.

"Well, only if my partner agrees with me." Ben looked over to Rook. "Rook, I'm sorry we're stuck here, but I really want to help Dana. She reminded me what a hero is all about; helping people. So, what do you say?"

Rook smiled an agreeable smile. "I say we help Dana." He looked around. "But we must escape the Null Void somehow and get back to Earth.

"Escape? To Earth? Why didn't you say so sooner?" said Dana. "I can get us out of here." She unsheathed her claws, they glowed a bright magenta and slashed the air, creating a portal!

"What the-?!" Ben gasped.

"Come on, you guys! Let's go!" Dana flew into the portal.

Rook was in shock. "She opened a portal to Earth?! How?!"

"I don't know." Ben said. "But we're gonna find out. We need to keep a close eye on Dana."

And the two heroes entered the portal and were back on Earth.

* * *

 **Happy Birthday, Redbat132! I added a few personal touches to your OC and I hope you liked my gift to you!**


	2. Chapter 2

Back at the Plumber Base, Dana was floating around the room, smiling and humming a little tune as Ben, Rook, and the other Plumbers stared at her.

"And you say she slashed the air and created a portal to send you back to Earth?" asked Ben's grandpa Max.

Rook nodded. "Yes, Sir."

"And you say she had no idea that she was an alien to begin with?"

"Yeah, she didn't know she was an Ectonurite until we explained it to her!" Ben said. "I'm telling ya, she's doesn't know anything!"

Max rubbed his chin. "Perhaps there's something here that will help...Dana recover her memories."

Dana was upside down looking at Max Tennyson. "Say, Pops. Is there a cafeteria here? I feel kinda empty inside." She blinked. "But do I eat? Can alien ghosts eat?"

"I think we've got our work cut out for us." Ben said. "I know a nice spooky mansion for you to haunt."

"Really?! Oh, boy!" Dana hugged Ben. "Thanks, Ben! You're the best!"

"Yeah, whatever now get off me." Ben grumped. "Rook, take her to the Grant Mansion."

Dana let go of Ben and followed Rook to the Proto-truk.

Max looked at Ben. "Is something eatin' you, kiddo? You seem a bit snippy today."

"Nothing," Ben sighed. "Just another day being me."

"You say that like it's a bad thing. You got chucked into the Null Void and now you're back! I don't see any reason for you to be upset."

"I'm upset for a lot of reasons." Ben replied. "Is this how it's always going to be? Aliens always ruining my life and never getting a break? And the bad guys always getting away so I always go through fighting them again and again?"

"I see. You're still upset about Attea."

"It's not just Attea! It's always like this with all the bad guys I've fought! They just keep coming back no matter what I do! If only I didn't find this watch, my life would be so much easier."

Max put his hand on Ben's shoulder. "You shouldn't think like that, Ben. Think of how many people you've helped and how fun and adventurous your life is ever since you found the Omnitrix!"

Ben gave his grandfather a look. "I used to think like that but now I've come to my senses. My life really is nothing but an endless, miserable cycle. I'm going home." And the teen sulked away.

In Bellwood, Ben walked through town with his heart sinking like a stone. What can he do to make his life easier? No, there is no way to make it easier. He was doomed with the Omnitrix with his life, family, friends, and entire planet always being targeted.

"Hey, Ben!" Dana materialized in front of the hero.

"I thought you were at the mansion!" Ben snapped, putting a hand to his chest.

"I was, but I wanted to you to come with me! Come on!" The Ectonurite grabbed Ben's arm and they flew to the mansion together.

As soon as Ben stepped into the mansion, he was greeted by Wildmutt and his big slobbery dog kisses.

"GAH! Wildmutt!" Ben gasped as the Vulpimancer licked his face.

Dana laughed. "Boy, does he like you, Ben!"

Ben wanted to angrily yell at Wildmutt, but stopped when Four Arms and Feedback came in.

"Hey, Ben!" Four Arms greeted.

"How's it going, sport?" Feedback grinned.

Ben quickly put on a happy face. "It's going great! Thanks to you guys!"

Rook saw Ben grinning extra wide. A few minutes ago, he was downright depressed.

"Wow, Ben! You sure are smiling! You looked so sad when I ran into you!" said Dana.

"What?" Four Arms raised a brow. "Why were you so sad, Ben?"

Panicking on the inside, Ben kept smiling and answered the question. "Oh, I've just been having one of those days, that's all. But seeing you guys, I feel a hundred percent better!"

Ben knew all too well that if the Grant Mansion aliens ever saw him sad, they would chase him to the ends of the Earth and tickle him silly until he was cheered up.

And Ben didn't want to be cheered up. He wanted to stay in his right frame of mind without any ridiculous alien antics to distract him.

"So, who's this?" asked Four Arms as Dana was ogling the red alien's extra arms.

"This is Dana. She's an Ectonurite with amnesia." Ben said. "I want you guys to help her with her condition while at the same time, keep her safe and away from any bad guys who might try anything funny with her, if you catch my drift."

Rook looked confused. "Catch your drift? How do you catch a drift?"

Ben rolled his eyes and continued. "Now, Dana. You stay here and listen to these aliens here. They'll help you get your memory back."

"You mean you're not staying?" Dana sounded disappointed.

Ben shook his head. "I can't. I have to go on patrol. See ya!" And Ben briskly walked out the door.

Dana seemed sad that Ben was gone. And Rook noticed.

"You're worried about Ben, aren't you?" asked Rook.

"Yeah, do you think I can...follow him?"

Rook shook his head. "No, I will follow Ben. Right now, we must recover your memories."

"We'll have Frankenstrike take a look at you." Four Arms said.

"I will go find Ben." Rook headed out the door.

* * *

Back in Bellwood, Ben was sitting in the park, deep in thought.

"I don't know what to think anymore." Ben thought out loud. "Would my life have been better off without the Omnitrix? I mean, if I never found this watch, maybe Earth would be safe from aliens? Because ever since I put it on, all sorts of disasters keep happening one after another." Ben sighed. "When I decided to be a hero, what was I thinking?"

"Oh, yeah?" a crusty voice said.

Ben turned to see an elderly pot-bellied alien walking his lizard-like dog. "How about you think about this? Stop complaining because you're saving your planet and it's not about you!"

"Yeah? Well, let's see you try to save the planet, dude!" Ben snapped.

The alien shook his head. "Why is power wasted on the wrong people?" He and his dog walked away.

Ben pounded his fist against the bench. That alien, some random alien that lived on Earth like the other aliens just bad-mouthed Ben. He should be grateful Ben even bothers to protect the Earth.

It seemed like whether there was a world-ending crisis or not, Ben could never catch a break.

"That's it!" Ben hopped off the bench and stormed away. "I'm just gonna go somewhere far away from aliens and do something for me for a change!"

Little did he know, the teen hero was being watched...

"Ben! Ben! Where are you?!" Rook called out as he entered the park.

"Hey, Rook."

Rook saw Ben walking over to his partner.

"Are you alright, Ben?" asked the concerned Revonnahgander. "I know you've been upset lately, but you must understand that I as well as many other people on this planet appreciate all you do for Earth. Do not feel the wrong way. You have nothing to be ashamed of."

Ben smiled. "Thanks, Rook. That means a lot. Now, what do you say we get some Mr. Smoothy, partner?"

Relieved that Ben has returned to his normal self, Rook agreed and the two went to Mr. Smoothy.

But what Rook didn't notice was Ben's friendly smile turned into a nasty one.


	3. Chapter 3

At the Grant Mansion, Dana was blowing dozens balloons and putting them all over the mansion.

"A few dozen more and we're almost done!" Dana said. "A party's not a party without balloons!"

"Yeah!" Feedback's daughter Sparkle squealed, playing with some balloons.

Feedback and Four Arms stared.

"Uh, Dana. Any particular reason you're having a party?" asked Feedback.

"Yeah, you should be in Frankenstrike's lab so we can analyze you!" Four Arms reminded. "Don't you want to recover your memories?"

"My problem doesn't matter." Dana said. "I'm going to throw a party for Ben to cheer him up!"

"Yeah! Yeah! A party for Uncle Ben!" Sparkle skipped around with party streamers.

"But you don't even know him!" Four Arms said with his hands on his hips.

"Yes, I do! Ben's my friend and friends do nice things together!" Dana said. "And I think a party is just what Ben needs, to show him how much he's appreciated!"

Sparkle hugged Feedback's legs. "Please, Daddy! Let's throw a party for Uncle Ben!" She giggled. "And maybe we'll have some tickle games to play!"

Feedback chuckled. "That's true. I'll call Rook and tell him about the party." He called Rook, but there was no answer. "Huh. Must be busy."

"I'll order some pizza." Four Arms dialed the number. "Can't have a party without pizza!"

* * *

But at Bellwood, Ben and Rook were in the middle of fighting Fistrick and his gang. Ben had become Buzzshock and tried zapped them silly.

Fistrick dodged and laughed at the boy. "Aww! TThe dumb wittle baby missed!" The rest of his sleazy gang joined the laugher of their meat-headed leader.

The taunting words and mocking laughter ignited anger within Ben's mind. He unleashed a huge torrent of electrical power and blasted all within range.

Fistrick and his gang screamed in agonizing pain. Their screams caused a wicked Smolensk to spread across Ben's face.

Rook saw Buzzshock cackling wildly as he electrocuted his foes. Finally, Buzzshock stopped.

"Bro..." Fistrick wheezed out before losing consciousness.

"Ben, I do not think that was necessary." Rook said.

"Of course it was necessary!" Buzzshock replied. "Heck, one more zap should really do the trick!"

Rook was going to stop his partner until a galvan zipped in Ben's way.

It was Chadzmuth, a Galvan lawyer and constant thorn in Ben's side.

Rook scowled with disdain. "What are you doing here, Chadzmuth?"

"Just picking up my next client." the Galvan replied. He looked at Buzzshock with a sniff "So, kid. Why don't you step aside and let a humble business man do his-"

 **ZZZAAAAAP!**

Buzzshock electrocuted Chadzmuth. The lawyer howled in pain as Buzzshock laughed.

"BEN! STOP!" Rook ordered.

But Buzzshock kept shocking Chadzmuth until he was unconscious. He cackled as he became Ben.

"Well, that was fun." Ben smirked.

"Ben! What were you thinking?!" Rook exclaimed. "You could have have killed these people!"

"That would be a better predicament, wouldn't it?" Ben said. "They would have been better off dead anyway."

Rook was more shocked than Fistrick and Chadzmuth combined. He knew Ben hated Fistrick and Chadzmuth, but to think gen wouldn't actually try to murder them!

Ben started to walk away, but Rook stepped in front of him. "Where do you think you are going?!"

"To have some fun." Ben activated the Omnitrix again and became Goop. He stretched out his arm and grabbed Rook's proto-tool. He melted it with his acid.

"BEN!" Rook's mouth was covered by Goop's other hand. Goop slammed Rook to the pavement and used his slime to stick him there.

"Stick around, Mr. Perfect!" Goop hissed before turning into a ball and bouncing away.

* * *

In Undertown, Ben was searching for any bad guys to beat up. So far, there have been none in sight.

Ben stopped in front of a sporting goods store. He read the sign and it read, 'Pakmar's Sports Place.'

"Pakmar's huh?" Ben said. "Chances are there's some trouble going on here." He went inside and the first alien to greet him was the owner Pakmar himself.

"Oh, nononono! Ben Tennyson is not welcome here! Out with you, Ben Tennyson! Out! Out OUT!"

Ben scowled. "I'm just looking for some bad guys who might ruin your store, Pakmar."

"The only bad guy Pakmar sees is you, Ben Tennyson! Ben Tennyson is walking disaster for Pakmar! Ben Tennyson should be-"

While Pakmar kept ranting, Ben felt a spark igniting the anger inside him.

"Oh? So you think I'm a bad guy?" Ben asked with rising rage. "Even if every time I ruin your business is a complete accident?!"

"That's right!" snapped Pakmar. "Accident or no accident, Ben Tennyson is nothing but trouble!" He spat on Ben's shoe.

Fully enraged, Ben activated his Omnitrix and became Four Arms. "So, you think I'm nothing but trouble, huh?!" Four Arms growled.

Petrified, Pakmar felt sweat running down his back.

Four Arms grabbed a baseball bat for each hand. "THEN HOW'S THIS?!" With his mighty strength, Four Arms swung the bats and smashed verything in his sights.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Pakmar screamed. "BEN TENNYSON HAS CROSSED THE LINE! YOU-"

 **WHAM!**

Four Arms clocked Pakmar like hitting a home runner ball.

With the owner put cold and the store in shambles, Ben left the scene in a huff. "And to think I bother to save that guy?"

Pakmar's words were still running through Ben's head. He felt the venom of his words and high intensity from spitting on his shoe.

Normally, Ben would brush things like this aside, but something prevented him from doing so.

Now he felt more angry than before.

"Well, well, well."

Ben stopped when he found himself surrounded by Sixsix, Sevenseven, and Eighteight. Standing before them was Psyphon.

The cruel alien curled his hideous smile. "You have the worst luck, human. I was planning on attacking you at your own home where your loved ones are, Ben Tennyson." He aimed his wrist blasters at him. The bounty hunting siblings all aimed their alien arsenal at Ben.

Eighteight said something in her foreign language.

"Indeed, Eighteight. It's a shame you couldn't join the winning side of evil!"

Ben's anger only increased. He could never catch a break and he knew it. But the bad guys get to cause trouble, mayhem and have fun as much as they want.

"Your days of playing hero are done, Tennyson!" Psyphon shouted.

Ben glowered as he reached for the Omnitrix. "Yes, they certainly are."

* * *

The Plumbers pulled into Undertown looking for Ben after freeing Rook from the Goop attack.

"I cannot believe this is happening!" Rook said as he drove, sitting beside him was Max Tennyson.

"There's no way Ben would ever-"

The Proto-truk stopped when they came upon a horrific scene.

Psyphon, Sixsix, Sevenseven, and Eighteight were laying on the ground, defeated and badly injured.

Rook jumped out and saw the damage done. The armor on the bounty hunters had multiple holes and cracks. Rook caught a glimpse of their faces and saw them severely wounded.

And Psyphon was just as bad. He didn't even look like a living being.

Rook felt sick to his stomach. Who could have done something so cruel?

That's when Rook spotted a Plumber's badge next to Psyphon. He picked it up and saw a note attached to it. He unfolded the note and read it out loud.

"I quit."

Rook recognized the handwriting. "Ben..."


	4. Chapter 4

"What's this suppose to mean?!" Grandpa Max shouted, clutching the note in his fist. "Ben couldn't have wrote this!"

"I scanned the note with my Proto-tool. It is in Ben's handwriting." Rook lowered his head. "Ben really has resigned from us."

"I can't believe this! How could this happen?!"

Dana popped her head through the wall. "Hey, guys!"

Everyone jumped.

"Dana?! I thought we told you to stay at the mansion!" Rook said.

"But I got bored and wanted to find Ben! We've got a big surprise waiting for him!" Dana sounded so excited.

"Well, I'm afraid there ain't gonna be no surprise for Ben!" Max said. "He's gone insane!"

Dana blinked her one eye. "Well, that's not a very nice thing to say. I'm sure Ben just has a lot on his mind."

"A LOT ON HIS MIND?!" Max yelled. "He's gone BEYOND out of line! He severely injured not only criminals, but innocent civilians and quitting being a Plumber!" Max was infuriated as well as saddened. His own grandson, who was becoming the hero he had always hoped he would become, had quit. "I just know Ben would never do this!"

"I agree, Max Tennyson,"

Jumping in alarm, Max and Rook turned around to see Professor Paradox.

"Paradox! Am I glad to see you!" Max said. "Something's wrong with Ben! You gotta help us!"

"Yes, I am aware of Ben's situation." the professor said. "There's an old story that takes back to the days of the Cherokee Indians. A story about the battle of two wolves within all of us."

"Wolves within us?" Dana questioned.

"Yes, one wolf is Evil. It is anger, envy, jealousy, sorrow, regret, greed, arrogance, self-pity, guilt, resentment, inferiority, lies, false pride, superiority and ego. The other wolf is Good. It is joy, peace, love, hope, serenity, humility, kindness, benevolence, empathy, generosity, truth, compassion and faith."

Dana, Rook, and Max listened carefully as the professor continued.

"And there's only one way to determine which wolf is stronger."

Dana leaned close. "Which one?!"

"The one you feed."

Silence filled the room.

"Wow..." Dana breathed. "That's deep!"

"I do not understand what that story has to do with anything." Rook said.

The time traveling professor winked. "All things will be revealed in time."

"He's gone?!" Max shouted. "He could have stayed a bit longer and helped us!"

Rook sighed. "I guess we will have to stop Ben ourselves. We will track him down by the Omnitrix's signal."

* * *

In town, Ben was pummeling the aliens trying to rob Baumann's store as Diamondhead.

"BEN! You're trashing my store! Again!" Mr. Baumann wailed. "Get out of here or I'll-"

Ben fired a shard that missed Baumann's head by an inch. The storekeeper froze as a drop of blood trickled down his cheek.

Diamondhead marched over to Mr. Baumann, towering ominously over him.

"Or you'll what?" Diamondhead bellowed, his glare ice cold.

A sense of dread ran up Baumann's spine. His heart drummed as he backed away slowly. "Nothing...absolutely nothing..." He turned tail and ran out of his own store.

Diamondhead returned his attention to his defeated foes. They laid there unconscious and helpless.

"So, what now?" Diamondhead wondered out loud. He walked out the store and found himself surrounded by all the Plumbers.

Rook had his Proto-tool aimed at his own partner. "Ben Tennyson! You are coming with us!"

Max, Magister Patelliday, and every single Plumber had their weapons aimed at Ben. The tanks and battle vehicles aimed every single weapon in their arsenal directly at Ben.

Ben hardly even flinched.

Dana materialized next to Rook. "Um, don't you think this is a little extreme?"

"Whatever it takes to stop the wielder of the Omnitrix." Rook replied.

"I don't understand why you're wasting your manpower and resources, it's completely unnecessary." Ben said. "I've finally woken up. I finally have a will of my own."

Max tightened the grip on his blaster. "What's that supposed to mean?!"

"It means that I no longer have to devote myself to an empty wish such as peace throughout the universe. With the Omnitrix, my potential will no longer be wasted. Ending the lives of all the aliens in the universe is the only way to regain the life I've always wanted."

His words shook everyone to their core.

Diamondhead flicked his wrist and huge crystal spears shot from the ground, implying the tanks and battle vehicles. He created a large crystal dome and trapped everyone inside.

Everyone but one.

Dana phased through the crystal dome and approached the rougue teen. "Ben. This isn't going to get you what you want. Remember your friends."

"We're not friends." Ben retorted. "Just give up."

"Would Sparkle give up on you?"

Diamondhead was caught off guard by that remark.

"And what about Feedback and Four Arms? Frankenstrike and all the aliens at the Grant Mansion? Would they give up on you?"

"But they're aliens! They can't be trusted!" Diamondhead shouted.

"Then what's that running down your cheek?" Dana pointed to the tears that were coming from Ben's eyes.

Dana lunged herself forward and entered Ben's body. "Let me take over your mind for a while."

Inside Ben's mind, Dana was surrounded by darkness.

"BEN! Where are you?! BEEEN!" Dana called out. She drifted through the dark shadows and spotted Ben standing there, two shadowy creatures leered at Dana with glowing red eyes.

"Who...are you?" Ben asked the Ectonurite.

"I'm your friend." Dana said, smiling. "I'm here to save you."

"No! I can't go back! Stay away!" Ben took a step back. The shadow creatures shielded him.

"Ben, you don't have to be afraid. Everything will be fine."

"No, they won't! It's not safe out there!" Ben screeched as he clutched his head. "Aliens will always ruin my life!"

"Like your friends at the Grant Mansion? And the Plumbers are scared for you because you're not yourself." Dana held Ben in a hug. "Let's go home, Ben. Everyone is waiting for you."

At that moment, the darkness in Ben's mind faded into light.

* * *

Ben groaned as he slowly came to. When he woke up, he saw Dana looking down at him. "Ben! Ben!"

"Dana?" Ben rubbed his sore head. "Oh, man! My head hurts like crazy..."

Dana smiled. "You just had a lot on your mind...too much on your mind." She helped him up. "Now, let's say we take down this giant crystal ball and free everyone?"

With the aid of Diamondhead, the Plumbers were free and everyone was elated that Ben was back to his old self. As Ben and Max hugged each other, Rook questioned Dana.

"What did you do, Dana?! How did you bring Ben back?!"

Dana smiled. "Simple. I remembered that Professor Pair of pants story about the two wolves."

"You mean Paradox." Rook corrected.

"That too. Anyway, he said that the stronger wolf is the one you feed. I just figured out that Ben was feeding the bad wolf too much food! So I helped Ben feed the good wolf and the next thing you know, he was back to normal!"

Rook stood there dumbfounded as Dana floated to Ben. "So, Ben. You wanna head back to the mansion? Like, right now?!"

Ben looked at his grandpa. "Can I?"

Max nodded. "Of course, after the day you've had, you could use a break, kiddo."

With the green light from grandpa Max, Dana took Ben by the hand and they flew to the Grant Mansion together.

* * *

"So, any particular reason you wanted to come back to the mansion?" Ben asked.

"No reason." Dana said, surprising a giggle. She opened the door and once Ben stepped inside,

"SURPRISE!"

All of Ben's alien friends jumped out and Ben saw balloons, streamers, and tables full of yummy food and loud party music was playing. There was a huge banner that read; 'OUR FAVORITE HERO!'

"WHOA!" Ben jumped back. Everyone laughed.

"Surprised?" Four Arms asked, ruffling Ben's hair.

"Very surprised!" Ben said, his mouth agape. "You did all this for me?!"

"Yeah!" Sparkle said as she jumped into Ben's arms. "Party for doing a great job being our hero and letting you know how amazing you are!"

"And even though things get tough for you every now and then, you're our best friend and deserve some fun once in a while!" Feedback said before blowing a party noise maker.

Dana was on the turntables playing the music. "Shake what you got, everybody!"

Ben laughed as he danced with his best friends. He felt so glad to have friends like them to ease his pain and help him for his peace of mind.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the Pumber Base, Max and Rook were trying to figure out what exactly happened to Ben. They had just finished explaining Ben's situation to the higher authorities and cleared the boy's name. Thankfully, Ben's victims were too scared to press charges.

"I'm not sure what caused Ben to act like that, but it's over...for now at least." Max said.

"Thanks to Dana, Ben has returned to normal. But what exactly happened to him is still a mystery to us." Rook said.

Max nodded. "It's obvious someone is targeting Ben. So we're gonna have to keep a close eye on Ben to ensure this never happens again."

"Agreed."

* * *

Elsewhere, deep within a crumbling castle, a man concealed in the darkness of his chamber sat on a throne.

Kneeling before him was Attea and Charmcaster. They were tied up with energy chains and had magical symbols on their foreheads, preventing them from using their powers.

"You failed me." The man's green eyes flashed.

"We did not!" snapped Attea. "I chucked Tennyson in the Null Void like you told me!"

"And I cast that spell on Tennyson just like you wanted! It was that stupid Ectonurite's fault! You can't blame us for this!"

The man snapped his fingers and the chains electrocuted them. They screamed in pain as their bodies suffered great electrical shock.

"And I told you both to watch over Tennyson just in case. But you decided to celebrate and went out to get lattes like a couple of insipid schoolgirls." He raised his hand and Charmcaster's magic bag floated in front of them and opened its mouth.

"NO! I'M NOT GOING BACK!" Charmcaster screamed.

"NOT ME TOOOOOOO!" Attea screamed.

The bag inhaled deeply and sucked them inside. The bag belched and floated back into the man's hand.

"What a pity." he said. "And I was so close to achieving my goal." He rose from his throne and put the bag on a dusty shelf. He turned his attention to a book and picked it up.

He smiled to himself and he brushed the dust off the cover. "Perhaps I will have better luck...next time..."

* * *

 **Who is this mysterious man? What does he want with Ben? What is his goal?**

 **Find out in another story!**


End file.
